When all else fails
by birobird93
Summary: Bella gets attacked by Jacob. She jumps off the cliff to end her pain from Edward's absence. He arrived and saw Bella and Jacob together, he saves Bella when she almost drowns. Now they have a dangerous love triangle on their hands, and the treaty break.
1. BPOVJump

I felt his eyes on me. They weren't harsh and sceptical, nor were they wondering what type of freak I was. This was the stare I was used to. But with Jacob, things were always different. He looked at me and treated me like I was always the same person, no matter how damaged or altered by _him._ I choked on his name, it hurt to think about it. I prayed that it would get better. So far, my prayers had been unanswered. But, then again, my happily ever after had been and gone. Why should I expect anything more after I had already been given far too much.

Could it be possible that Jacob could heal me? I contemplated this as I stared out the windshield of my truck as he stared the side of my face...lovingly. I sighed. "Jacob, what are you staring at?" I asked, annoyed and self-conscious, still looking ahead. We were stopped just at the cliffs on First beach. I had toyed with the idea of cliff-diving like the Quileute boys, Jacob was in, but without the opposing party, the effort seemed pointless. From the corner of my eye, I could see him smile. "Oh, nothing. Just the sunset makes your skin glow." He observed. I turned to him, maybe this was it. Maybe I was getting a second chance at, if not a happily ever after than at least an ever-after. I didn't look into his eyes at first. I thought it over in my head. This had to be it. If I could look at him the same way he was looking at me, I might just be able to do this. I could feel his stare again. I closed my eyes, clenching my teeth and willed myself to raise my eyes to his. But when I looked at Jake, all I could see was Jake. Not the entire universe, not my entire life—although he did contribute to a great part nowadays—and definitely not my soul mate.

I gulped down the lump in my throat and closed my eyes again. Behind my lids I saw a pair of big, round, heartbroken, golden eyes. I let out a little whimper and curled in on myself. "Bella," Jacob wound his arms around my shoulders. I flinched, he let them fall. "Bella, please. Stop it. You aren't helping yourself. How long are you going to do this?" He asked. I glared at him through the tears. "I'm not doing this to _myself_, Jake. _He_ did this to _me_!" I screamed, half relieved and half guilty for letting the words escape my mouth. His eyes widened in response. "I know he did," Jake continued, his voice getting sharper. I felt the empty, ragged place in my heart gape open as the thoughts of _him_ flowed through my brain like salt in raw wounds. I tried breathing slowly, letting my lungs relax. "But he's gone. And if he was still here, he'd do it again, Bella. Look at what I'm offering, for once?" I turned my head to him again, anguished. His giant hand came behind my head and pulled it forward without me wanting it to. I realised what he was doing about a split-second before his lips met mine. Tears spilled down my cheeks as he forced my mouth open. His warm breath brushed my lips and flowed into my mouth. "Jake," I said against his lips. "Jake, please. Don't," I begged, hiccupping with tears.

I was sobbing, Jake's hand still behind my neck, his lips still moving against mine without any intention of stopping. I batted my fists against his chest, but he leaned forward, crushing me to the driver side door. He wrapped his other arm around my waist, holding it so tight it hurt. I yelped but he didn't stop. Instead he worked harder, more roughly. I pulled at his hair, scratched at him, but I could have been brushing a feather across some lumber. "Jake!" I screamed, aiming my knee into his groin. He gasped, his face going pink. I took the advantage, slapping him across the face and throwing myself out the door. I fell onto the gravel, scraping my palms and tearing my jeans. I ran up the hill to get away. I ducked behind a fir tree the size of a crane when I heard the engine start up. Through the shrubbery I could see dust clouds rise up off the gravel road from the tires of my truck. I cringed, but my truck was going the other way, leaving me behind, just as it was getting dark. I sat there for a while, collecting myself. The tears wouldn't stop, so I stood up and blindly tried to find my way back to the road. As I reached the clear ground, I tripped over a tree root.

"Ugh," I groaned, getting to my feet and dusting my clothes off again, giving up after I discovered there were more stains. I looked out across the cliffs. The golden colour of sunset over the Pacific was magnificent. I squinted my eyes against the glare that beat off the waves. Taking a deep breath, I squared my shoulders out to the water, thinking morbidly of what would happen if I jumped from such a height. "Bella!" His voice screamed in my head. Without a second thought, I ran, leaping off the rock that hung precariously above the sea below. Something hit me mid-air. I gasped as the breath was knocked out of me, I didn't have enough time to suck in that precious breath before hitting the icy water. I gasped, only inhaling salty ocean. It was cold, cold as cold could be. It was arctic this water. My head broke the surface of the heaving waves surprisingly quick. I tried to take another breath but my lungs were full—of water. So, instead, I drifted. I was vaguely aware of being jabbed and slammed by rocks—freezingly cold rocks. One hit me in the back, I fell onto sand. I must be out of the water. I didn't think I had it in me to swim to shore. I thought for certain that I was going to die. That was why I jumped off the stinking cliff in the first place. I was so cold, though. I felt like the cold might kill me, now that the stupid water didn't do it's job. There was pressure on my chest, on my mouth. Something was odd. I heaved up another flood of salt water, grating painfully up my throat and nose. I moaned, this hurt. But my eyes didn't open. I kept them closed—not out of will, it was because I didn't know how to open them, how to wake up from this abstract blackness. I wasn't sure I wanted to...until...


	2. EPOVMagnetic

EPOV:

I watched with fascinated awe as I saw Bella drive past me in her truck. She didn't see me of course, but she turned her head slightly, as if she felt my stare. I quickly dashed behind an oak on the side of the road, not wanting her to see me yet. I needed desperately to collect my thoughts, perfect my words when I finally asked her to forgive me, to take me back. Was it even possible for vampires to have panic attacks? Well, it felt like it. But what if she didn't take me back? What if, over the time of my absence, she had begun to realise the monster I was. She had, after all, believed me so easily when I told her I didn't want her.

It could have been that she wanted me to leave, making it easier for both of us. But I didn't want easy, I wanted Bella. I was going to try, I would keep trying until she made me leave. This time I would stay away, I wouldn't come back unless I was needed, but I would definitely keep watch. It might make me insane, watching Bella growing up, finding real love, with a human, but I would do it because I love her and she deserves all the happiness they can give her and I can't. I took a deep, unnecessary breath to calm myself. I followed the sound of Bella's rumbling Chevy until it passed over the treaty line into LaPush.

From where I stopped, I could see her truck stop at the top of the cliffs. I would have to wait. Even with my enhanced sight, it was still quite difficult to see her. It seemed like she was watching the water, her expression unreadable. A figure moved forward. I gasped, there was someone with her. Of course, I thought glumly, angrily. I wanted her to move on, I just didn't know how devastating it would be to witness or even think about. I gritted my teeth together and kept watching. _This is what you wanted_, the voice in my head told me. Bella's voice. I doubled over, onto my knees. Pathetic. I wanted to yell, to tell her to stop, tell her that she was mine. But she didn't belong to me, I didn't have some sort of claim or misogynistic power to control her. That fact didn't stop me from aching to crush the boy she was with. I closed my eyes, hoping that if I didn't watch it wouldn't be so awful. Behind my eyelids I saw those big, brown, pools of chocolate, framed in lashes.

I sighed, then heard something that made my eyes flick open. It wasn't my actual ears, it was my increased hearing. My mind reading. I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts, but that wasn't true to her friend, this—Jacob Black. I put the face to the name. Ah, yes. Descendant of Ephraim Black, Quileute chief. Just one of the many teenage boys in Forks to carry a torch for Bella. That was brought to light at prom, I read his thoughts when he caught sight of her. I growled to myself. _"Jake,"_ I heard Bella's voice in his head, she was upset. _"Jake, please. Don't"_ she pleaded. I could see her face now, streaked with tears and growing with fear. He was mostly on top of her, kissing her. When she fought against him, he imagined passion. He had deluded himself into thinking she wanted it. "NO!" I roared, furious. I would crush him. There was a scuffle. I listened in on his thoughts while I made a start toward Bella.

The sound of her tuck rumbling to life distracted me. I had thought Bella got out of the truck. I watched the cab as it flew down the street, Jacob occupied the driver's seat, Bella was, like I had thought, not there. He had left her alone, all alone in the middle of the woods—I felt nauseated as I reminded my stupid self that that was _exactly_ what I had done to Bella. I breathed slowly, bracing myself for the shock her scent, her face would cause me, but I was also aching to be there. It was like a magnetic pull, I couldn't stand to be away from her, not for one more moment.

I was sick with joy and excitement as I reached the top of the hill. I didn't care that I was over the treaty line. That was no longer relevant. If my heart could beat, it would have jumped out of my chest as I finally caught sight of her. Her back was to me. Through the relief, and euphoria, I hadn't properly gauged her stance. Bella was standing precariously on the edge of the stone cliff, staring down at the wash below. Then, she jumped. If my heart could beat, it would have stopped.

The moment, her feet pushed off the stone, the words had already escaped from my lips. "Bella!" I cried, horrified. I was already half-way to her before her she started falling. I manoeuvred, taking a lower rock and jumping, collecting Bella in her path. She didn't even scream, but I felt the air rush out of her lungs and I knew I didn't have much time before she started inhaling water when we fell into it. My arms wrapped protectively around her waist, it happened so quick that I doubt she even saw me coming. I managed to wind myself around her, so my back would hit the water first, cracking on a sharp stone that would have killed Bella had I not jumped for her. We sunk into the waves, Bella's legs battled to move her upward then went limp. Panicked, I swam at lightning speed, breaking the surface and making sure Bella's face was fully out of the water. Her heart was still beating, vaguely, but she wasn't breathing. I pulled her limp body to the sandy shore of first beach, our clothes running with clear, icy water. I wished I had body heat to help warm her up. Suddenly, my head snapped up, her heart had stopped.


	3. BPOVReignite

I opened my eyes, my chest hurt, the air grated up and down my throat like sandpaper. And he was there. Finally. He was there. Despite the pain, I must be in heaven already. I did it. I had actually killed myself. Charlie was gone, Jake was gone, all my friends—I'd never see them again, but that pain was overshadowed by the gigantic relief that swelled my heart when I looked up at his face. Edward's face. The air got stuck in my throat, there was still water in my mouth. I choked and rolled to my side, coughing. His hands grabbed my shoulders. I flinched and backed away, confused and disoriented. I noticed the hurt in his eyes when I stumbled away from him. We stared at eachother. "Am I dead?" I asked, grimly, yet still not totally upset about it. Something flashed in his eyes. "No," he answered tensely. I stood up, so did he, moving ever so slowly, watching me with an agonized expression. "I'm alive?" He nodded, his eyes were intense. "You're here," I stated, he nodded and said, "Yes." I nodded, gathering my thoughts, trying to figure out what was going on. "I'm not dead, you're here." I repeated. "I'm not dead, you are here." I looked up at him, a lump rising in my throat, my heart swelling and my eyes going blurry with tears. I was breathing heavily. "This isn't real." I whispered. His eyes were sad and concerned. "Bella," He took a step toward me. "This isn't real!" I almost screamed. "Why are you here?" I saw him flinch. I shook my head, trying to clear it, to understand. He took another step toward me, measuring my reaction, his hands outstretched. One more step and we would be touching. My heart jumped around erratically, I was shaking with anticipation. I was also afraid that if I leapt out into his arms, I would walk straight through him. He would be an image my mind had conjured up, once again. I also wanted to hit him, to get all my pain and frustration out. "Bella," he took the final step and I fell into his arms. "Edward," I finally cried out, after so long without saying his name. "Edward," I sobbed into his chest. His arms encircled me, holding me tight against him. My hands balled up into fists. I groaned. "You—I, you—I hate you!" I screeched, pounding a fist against him, he held me tighter. "I know," he said in a strangled voice. But I knew what I said wasn't true, I could never hate Edward. No matter how much he hurt me. But I was so upset and angry, overwhelmed with a flood of emotions that I was so used to keeping numbed in the past 7 months. "Why are you here?" I whispered, pulling back to look up at him. "Why did you come back?" He frowned, anguished, and turned to glower out at the ocean. "I came back, because I had to. I _couldn't stay away_." He dropped to his knees then. "Edward!" I gasped. He took my hands and held them in his big iron grip. "I will do whatever it takes. I can't be anywhere else. Nothing is right without you. I can't—" he paused, shaking his head, unable to finish his sentence. Teary eyed, I dropped to my knees, I had to look up at his eyes. I took his face in my hands. "I can't." He told me. "I can't be without you. Not anymore. It's not only that I don't want to. It's physically impossible. Bella, I love you." I stared into his eyes, shocked, euphoric, overwhelmed, scared. "I've tried to move on." I said finally, talking normally. I shook my head in that same gesture he did. Anyone but each other never came close. I saw a flash of anger pass over his features. No, not anger—pure hatred, molten fury. I blinked. "Living without you is like trying to breathe underwater." I said, smiling weakly. "It doesn't work, it hurts." I sobbed. "It hurts so much," I continued. His hands were on my back now, holding me close to his body. "Please, don't make it hurt again." I said. I didn't realise I was begging until then, but begging sounded pretty good. "I wouldn't be able to live through it." He let out a shaky breath, and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against mine. My breathing hitched at his proximity, his sweet breath brushing my lips. "I wouldn't live through it either. I can't do that to you again." I opened my eyes to find him looking at me, that same, heartbreaking crooked smile on his lips. Without wasting any time, I kissed him. Everything was perfect. The sun was setting, but rays of heat still hit my back, keeping me warm while I kissed Edward. His icy lips crushing mine, moving against them. We kept kissing until I was breathless. He kissed along my jaw, down my throat to the base of my neck. Hugging me tighter, like he needed to make sure I was real. Believe me, I was doing the same thing. I smiled against his shoulder and turned my head to kiss his neck. He sighed in content. Then he straightened, pulling back from me slightly. I frowned and couldn't help the hurt from showing on my face. He was glaring at me, I gulped. Did he think I was lying? A million possibilities flitted through my paranoid mind before he said something. "What were you thinking?" He asked incredulously. I blinked. "What?" I asked. His eyes narrowed. "Why the hell did you jump off the _cliff_?" his voice was rising. "I said it hurt. I didn't want it to hurt anymore." I answered. He blinked and crumpled. He put his head on my shoulder. "You were trying to kill yourself!" he hissed. "I thought you promised me not to do anything stupid." He growled. "You promised to stay." He hadn't expected that. He groaned. "If I had been too late in getting here..." he trailed off, tightening his arms around me. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back on his shoulder and inhaling his scent, savouring it. "Well, you weren't." I whispered. He laughed once without humour. "If I was earlier, I could have stopped Jacob Black from attacking you." He said. I could feel the hatred and fury radiating from him. He was livid. I went rigid. I doubted that he didn't feel that either. "I'll kill him." He said in his velvety voice. I sucked in a breath. "No! You can't. He didn't do anything." He pulled back, with more force this time to stare at me. "You look me in the eyes and tell me he didn't try anything." He said. I gulped and looked down. He took that as a no. "That's what I thought." He smiled darkly. "I can smell him on you." He added, in his most frightening voice ever. I shuddered. His eyes were wild. I stroked his cheek with my thumb. "Let it go." He sighed grudgingly. I looked around us, the sun was almost totally under the horizon and we were still kneeling in the gritty sand of First Beach. I gasped, _First Beach!_ "Edward, you're over the treaty line!" I hissed, glancing into the forests up the embankment. "We need to get out of here now!" I stood up, swaying. Edward caught me before I got a face-full of coral and moss covered rock. He swung me into his arms and we were off.


	4. EPOVSurvive

The rain started to fall in hundreds of droplets all around us. I was kneeling over Bella, beating her heart with my hands and giving her the air from my lungs that I didn't need. "Bella," I whispered, choking on her name. I had given up all hope of seeing her again after that day in the woods. But seeing her now was an extravagant mix of relief and guilt and shock—then anger. _She jumped_, I thought, feeling sick and anguished. The very sound of my voice pushed her over the edge, literally. There was something different about her, her face looked the same, she looked the same all over, but the way her face _looked_ was different, as if she had aged, been through hell and back. Of course, she hadn't actually aged, bar a few months from the last time I saw her. That change was because of me, and I hated myself for it, I loathed myself. But I would hate myself more if I couldn't save her, save Bella. Save her from herself. I carefully placed my palms over her chest, pressing down rhythmically, making sure I didn't push too hard and break her bones, I didn't want to do anymore damage—I meant that in more than one way. I wasn't ready to lose her, nor will I ever be. "Come on, Bella! Don't you dare give up on me! Not yet! You have to survive! If you don't, I won't!" I yelled at her. She couldn't do this to me. Not after all this time. It was my job to make this right. Another breath from my lungs to hers. She coughed and spluttered. I could hear her heartbeat again. Weak, but definitely there. I let out an extremely relieved breath. "Bella," I whispered. "Come on, wake up." As if on command, she opened her eyes. I looked down at Bella, watching the colour return to her cheeks. She was alive. The compressing fear and pain that came with the thought of Bella no longer living was unbearable. However, I had already considered that if were too late, I wouldn't have planned on living much longer, either.

I ran through the rainforest with Bella in my arms. Her body heat was warming my arms and my chest. She had slipped unconscious on the beach. She was still breathing steadily and her heart beat had grown stronger. She had colour in her cheeks again. She was my Bella again. Instead of going to Charlie's house, I kept going. When the big, white mansion loomed up over the meadow, I knew I was home again. I kicked the door open, I'd worry about whether the hinge was broken or not later. I darted into the living room. The sofas were covered with white sheets. We had left in a hurry last September, leaving behind most of our furniture. I hadn't even packed anything besides what was already on me after I left Bella. I winced. The clothes I had been wearing, my cell phone and my credit card were what I had on me. After that, I couldn't go back to the house to get my things. They didn't matter to me anymore. None of it did. I was glad my closet had stayed stocked. I darted up the stairs, grabbing the first things I touched. Bella was shivering when I got down to her, her lips trembling. I shook out the t-shirt and sweater I had grabbed upstairs. I rounded the sofa, kneeling on the floor beside her. I touched her cheek. "Bella?" I smiled as I said her name. She stirred and jerked upright, gasping. "Oh, god." She looked down at me. "Where are..." she glanced around taking it all in. "Oh," "Bella, you need to get warm." I handed her my clothes. She smiled sheepishly then pursed her lips. "Do you think I could have a shower here?" "Uh," I hadn't expected that. "Of course." I took her other hand and lead her to the second floor bathroom. Surprisingly, there were still towels in the laundry closet. "Here," I gave her the towel. "I'll, uh, be downstairs." I mumbled, closing the door behind me. I breathed heavily and went down stairs, pausing at my room. I sighed and stomped down to the living room. I pulled the sheets off the furniture. After what felt like was a lifetime, Bella came downstairs. She was still wearing her jeans, which were relatively dry, as well as my t-shirt which was really baggy on her. I stood up, facing her from across the room. She stopped at the landing of the stairs, her hand on the rail, the other brushing the damp hair out of her face. I waited, frowning. She smiled, my breathing caught, I smiled back. She ran to me then, grabbing my shoulders and hoisting herself up. I caught her legs as they curled around me. Her arms went around my neck and she started kissing me. I carried her to the couch and lay down on my back. She looked down at me with a weak but entirely happy smile. I grinned back. She sighed, resting her head on my chest. I closed my eyes and started humming her lullaby. Her heart beat picked up, I could feel it through our clothes. She was a lot warmer now, I ran my fingers through her hair. She drew shapes with her index finger across my chest. I shuddered and I could feel her smile. "So," she began, interrupting my humming. "What?" I asked, alarmed. She looked up at me, resting her chin on my chest. I could feel her body shake as she laughed quietly. "Don't be so worried." She snickered. "I was just wondering, what have you been up to these past seven months?" she asked matter-of-factly. I wanted to kick myself. She asked the question casually enough, but I could feel the tension and sadness and raging curiosity behind her controlled tone. I lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Why do you want to know? I'm here now, anything in that time feels irrelevant to me now." I said, holding her gaze. "It's not irrelevant to me," she said calmly. "I want to know." I considered this then sighed in resignation. Who was I to deny her anything now? I couldn't. So I didn't.


	5. BPOVSorry

I was lying on top of him, my chin resting on his chest, his hand was stroking my hair. He sighed in resignation. "Alright." He caved. I smiled victoriously. "I've been everywhere, really. Just moping around. I—" He winced. "I lived in Alaska for a while, visiting Carlisle and Esme every so often. But I hated to burden them. Most nights, I just...ran." I watched him with loving, concerned eyes. "Ran where?" I asked. "Everywhere." he shrugged. "I ran away from everything." He whispered, pained. I scooted up the couch, cupping his face with my hand. "I missed you." I said. "I've missed you, too." He smiled. I couldn't believe the day I have had. I went from being suicidal, manic-depressive to euphoric, unbelievably happy person. I grinned down at him, then met his lips with mine. I had missed this so much. I savoured the taste, the smell of him. I caught his lips between mine, tracing it with the tip of my tongue. He went rigid and sighed. He moved to sit up, kissing along my jaw. I could tell he had reached his limit. I frowned and pouted as he pulled his face free. He chuckled and smoothed my frown lines with his finger. I couldn't help but smile a little. Something clicked inside my head at that moment. "Oh, crap. Do you know what the time is?" I asked hastily, glancing around for a clock or something. I unhitched my leg from Edward's side and climbed down from the couch. "It's seven," Edward suddenly called from the kitchen. I jumped when he put his arms around my waist from behind. "God! Don't do that." I scolded him. Edward chuckled. "Glad I still have my edge." I rolled my eyes and turned to kiss him again. He smiled against my lips and hoisted me up in his arms, pulling me onto his back. We set off, I saw that the front door was kicked in. I rested my chin on his shoulder, completely surprised at how normal everything seemed again. Of how quick we just fell into a previous regime. I didn't want to remember that time without him. I could forget it, I would forget, for my sake and his. Edward put me down when we reached my house. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. He must have been working the late shift today. Edward bent down to kiss me. Just like before, Edward went rigid. Before I could whinge about it, Edward grabbed me by the shoulders and moved me so quick it was almost sickening. I was standing in the door way, Edward was standing in front of me, his arms wide spread as if he were shielding me from something. I peeked over his arm, and thats when I heard the familiar rumble of my truck. Anxious and panicked, I took Edward's arm. "Don't!" I hissed. "Please." He didn't move, I'm not even sure he was breathing. Although I couldn't see, I'm was positive that Edward could. My truck came to a halt on the muddy driveway, idling then going silent. I held my breath. "Edward, go inside. Now. I can take care of this." He looked back at me, but he didn't relax, instead he moved into the house, passing me but standing only a few feet away. The truck door slammed shut, I squinted into the night, struggling to see a moving figure, tall and imposing. Then he was there. Suddenly, looming over me, a soft expression on his face—was Jacob. And in his hands was a bunch of wild flowers, hand-picked, I presumed. I bit my lip, raging with myself to forgive Jacob, because he was so forgivable or to slam the door in his face, hopefully breaking his nose in the process. I sighed. "What do you want Jacob?" I asked brusquely. He took a deep breath. "Bella, I—" he paused, his nostrils flaring. He dropped the flowers, his hands were shaking uncontrollably. "Jake? Jake, whats—" I screamed. I hadn't seen Jacob phase before. I had asked, just to see what it looked like, mostly because I was curious and partly because I wanted to see it with my own eyes rather than have someone tell me it was true. But all the imaginings in my head had never surmounted to this...monster. His entire body rippled with rage. In less than a second, I was on the floor—in the kitchen? My arm had a deep gash down it. Edward was crouching over me and I caught sight of a gigantic, over-grown, russet coloured wolf prowling in my living room.

**This chapter is a little short, but then again, I wouldn't be able to fit the rest of what happens in one. Would love some reviews ******


	6. EPOVCry wolf

I stood a few feet from Bella, afraid to let her out of my sight. She was standing in the door way. Jacob swiftly moved to the front porch, appearing so quickly, Bella gave out a little squeak. I flinched. "What do you want, Jacob?" she asked coldly. I smirked, still out of sight. I almost couldn't wait to hear what he had to say for himself. I heard his slow intake of breath. "Bella, I—" he paused. _Vampire!!_ His thoughts roared. My eyes widened, but I wasn't quick enough. Just as his form trembled, rippling with anger and fear, it exploded into a puff of russet fur. His clawed hands swatted outward, then I heard Bella's scream. I growled deafeningly, swiftly catching Bella and pulling her into the kitchen. We slid on the linoleum; she was on the floor, cradling her bloody arm to her chest. I snarled in fury. I hadn't anticipated this. I should have known. I should have been prepared, and now, because of my stupidity, Bella was hurt. What if I hadn't been here? What if I had left too early? Jacob would have caught my sent, phased and possibly killed Bella. The hot rage bubbled inside me. I crouched over her, her face was blank with shock, her eyes rimmed with red. She was hyperventilating, her shirt was soaked through with sticky blood. My throat burned in response, but the monster that had been present my entire life was no longer there. I was too preoccupied to really register that fact any more right now. I would take time to deal with it later. At this moment, the only thing that mattered was keeping Bella safe and killing Jacob Black.

His guttural snarls echoed through the house, Bella whimpered against the kitchen cupboards, her blood trickling onto the floor. I stood up woodenly, spinning on my heel and crouching into a defensive stance. I hissed menacingly at the puff of fur stalking around the sofa to pounce on me. My lips pulled back from my teeth, revealing a gleaming row of teeth. The dog flinched in response. I smirked. "Edward, stop! Jacob, don't touch him!" Bella screeched from behind me. She ran in between us. "Bella!" I hissed, making to push her back behind me, the dog howled. I glared at him. "Stop!" she yelled, grabbing both of our attention. She grabbed the arm that I was using to push her out of the way. I looked into her eyes, full of fear for me and her supposed friend. "Don't," she ordered me in a gentle voice. She turned her gaze to the mongrel who growled and then barked at her. I had to hold myself back, gritting my teeth against the intense need to destroy him—it. "Jacob, don't you even dare hurt him!" she shouted. The dog barked again, angrily. "You don't have a right to be here, Jacob Black." He snorted, inclined his head in my direction and barked again. _Don't have a right to be here? Are you kidding me? This leech doesn't have a god damn right to be here!_ He thought. "If you want to talk, have the guts to do it in human form." Bella told him, authority strong in her voice, but I could feel the tension in her body, the fear. The mongrel whined then trotted off into the next room. _Pfft. chuck me something to change into then, bloodsucker!_ I blinked, startled. _Yes, thats right, I know you can hear my thoughts—freak._ "Says the mutated dog." I sneered. Bella frowned up at me. I shook my head at her. "Well, you're going to be in for a nasty surprise if you don't find me something to wear. Well, nasty for the bloodsucker, anyway. I'm sure Bells won't mind." I sighed, grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of the sofa and threw it into the next room. Jacob rounded the corner then, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "I said clothes." He grunted. "Well, we don't have any!" Bella said, frustrated obviously. I could tell by the blush in her cheeks that she was angry. "Bella, we need someone to look at you, Carlisle and Esme were coming back today. I wouldn't doubt that they're at the airport right now." Bella blinked, taken aback, then shook her head. "No, it's fine. It's just a scratch." She held it up, looking at it, realised it was more than just a _scratch_, then hid it behind her back. "Bella," I sighed. "It's fine." She repeated. "I'm just saying, you might need a tetanus shot." I glared at Jacob, who had gone white as a sheet. _Oh, god! What have I done?_ He thought, sickened. "You _hurt_ her!" I growled. "So did you!" he retorted. "Enough!" Bella shouted again, throwing her hands up then hissing as she moved the injured one. "Jacob, you must have come here for a reason. What do you want?" she ordered, clearly past being polite, as was I. "I came here to apologize for—" he stuttered, trying not to lead his thoughts back to that afternoon. "No need to hold your tongue, dog. I already know what you did. Don't think you're going to get off easily." I whispered menacingly. Bella elbowed me in the ribs. "Stop it, I can take care of this, myself." She whispered to me grudgingly. I sighed and went back to glaring silently at Jacob. "I came to apologize." He repeated. "I'm so sorry, Bella. You have no idea. I didn't mean to do all that stuff. I was upset and you didn't deserve it—" "No, you're right, I didn't." She said flatly. Jacob looked into her hurt eyes. "I know I don't have any right to ask, but I need you to forgive me. I don't want to lose you, Bells." He pleaded. I rolled my eyes, this movement was more acceptable than tearing his limbs off, Bella might get mad if I did so, especially in her house. "Jake, I don't know." Bella sighed sceptically. I pressed my lips together to keep from smiling. He turned his gaze to me. "What about him?" he said sharply. "I guess you've forgiven him, then right?" Jacob snorted and shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. "Typical." Bella squared her shoulders. "Yes, that's right, I forgave him. But he would never hurt me the way you did." She said. I stared at her heartbroken expression. I twined my fingers with hers. She gave my hand a squeeze. Jacob looked like he might phase again. "I didn't do it on purpose." He said angrily. "I didn't mean to hurt you, at all. That was the last thing I wanted, believe me." Bella nodded and Jacob looked relieved. "Yes, the first thing you wanted was sex." We both looked at her, astonished. I glared back at Jacob, the fury bubbling in my chest. I didn't realise I was growling until Bella squeezed my hand again. "It's okay." She whispered. His eyes dropped to the floor. "I would never do that to you again, I promise." He looked up at her again, begging. I still wasn't in control of my anger. But I knew he was being sincere. I almost wished he wasn't so Bella would never see him again. She sighed, considering. "I can't do this now, Jacob." She said finally, sounding very tired. I assumed she would be after a day like today. "I can't forgive you now. Maybe after I've had time to think." She added, reasonably. Jacob nodded, his eyes sombre. "Okay, you know where to find me." Bella nodded. He made his way to the door. _Treaty is still in effect, leech. Don't forget that._ He added mentally. The blanket he was wrapped in was left in a ragged pile at the porch steps.

**Okay, this is probably one of my biggest chapters so far. Love the favourite-ing and more reviews please!! ******** There may be a Jacob's perspective in the works or maybe a Cullen's...? Stay tuned.**


	7. APOVJPOVBPOVHome sweet home

APOV

Home sweet home. I sighed in content as Carlisle drove us up the long driveway to our long-missed home. I couldn't wait to break in my new-found French style home furnishing ideas. I grinned at Jasper, kissing him gently and swinging the car door open the second it stopped. I flitted around to the trunk, waiting for Carlisle to pop it open. "Carlisle, dear? I think you should hurry up, or Alice is going to make a hole in your trunk if you don't open it. Now." Esme urged, seeing my hand twitch toward the sleek paint job of the BMW. I grinned conspiratorially at her, she smiled, shook her head and darted to the front porch. I noticed that the door was kicked in. I frowned. Well that was going to take some serious repairing. I muttered unintelligibly. "I hope we weren't robbed," Esme breathed, worried. "Oh, Esme." I sniggered. "First of all, its not like we couldn't afford to replace everything three times over. Second of all, I'll bet it was Edward who did it anyway. Third of all, I don't see anyone in their right mind who would be determined enough to lug three hundred pounds of furniture out of that small door-way." Esme rolled her eyes at me. The trunk popped open. "Finally!" I clapped, practically squealing. I bounced into the house, flying past Esme who was examining the hinges like they were a scraped knee on a three year old. Seriously, I thought she was thinking of kissing them better. I started with the drapes in mine and Jasper's room. I changed them in a jiffy, from thin, gossamer to thick, heavy velvet, a tasteful cream colour. I admired them with my head cocked to the side when I had a flash. The silky drapes slipped from my grasp. The images were vivid. I saw Edward and Bella. This was nothing new. But the atmosphere around them was different. It was so much more intense than usual. Edward seemed worried about something—as usual—that seemed to be the precipice of their discussion. _"Edward, he said he wasn't going to hurt me. I believe him. Why can't you? For just once? I have your cell phone. If something goes wrong, I will call you."_ And then Bella's future vanished. Edward stood there, the space in front of him was hazy and dark. As if I couldn't see Bella, the second she made that decision—whatever it was. How odd. _I'm supposed to be omniscient_, I thought with a disappointed pout.

JPOV

That stinking bloodsucker is back. Just when I thought things were going my way, he has to show up and wreck everything. I deeply regretted not having at him right there, when I could. He was just so close. But instead of turning around and exacting out my anger and vengeance, I ran. My thoughts would have been sent out to all the other pack members, were they in their wolf forms, however, which they were not. Thank you, Lord. So, instead of dwelling on something that made me want to tear the town to shreds, I thought about earlier today, how different it was. I had kissed Bella, so passionately. She loved me, I knew she did. She loved me more than that stupid bloodsucker, I bet. She had just been without him for so long, him leaving her had been so tragic that she had tried to hold on for so long, not knowing what was right in front of her the whole time—me. But then again, Bella could be a so unobservant. That's why I had taken the initiative in the first place. Maybe I had been a bit too forward about the whole thing, but then again, if I hadn't been she would probably never work it out. I sighed in my head as I reminisced about her lips, her mouth, her body... I phased back into human when I reached out the front of my house. I quickly ducked inside to get some clothes on, most of them had been ruined after I'd phased with them on. I was stark naked in my living room when Paul walked in, licking the top cover off of a yoghurt tub. I froze. He froze. We stood there, frozen. His tongue had paused in the act of licking the yoghurt, it dribbled down his chin. His eyes met mine, completely and utterly disgusted. I unfroze. He unfroze. "Dammit, Jake! Nobody needs to see that!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes, but hastily made my way to my bedroom. I could hear his muttered words of disgust and horror. But he quickly recovered by turning it onto the yoga channel. I sighed and put some clothes on then slumped down on the end of my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I knew she thought of me that way, too. It was obvious. She hadn't been ready for my kiss, that was the reason she pushed away. I had just caught her by surprise. Now that she can measure me and the bloodsucker up against each other, she'll be able to see that she should be with me. Nobody else. I contemplated how I was going to make that happen...

BPOV

I let out an enormous breath as I watched Jacob leave. I hadn't known I was holding onto it. I also hadn't realised how exhausted I was. I sagged into Edward, he caught me and carried me upstairs to my bedroom. "Edward," I mumbled, barely coherent. "What is it?" he asked softly, placing me on top of the comforter. I sighed. "Stay tonight." I demanded weakly, frowning with my eyes closed. "Of course. I was going to anyway." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "Good." I murmured. "I'm going to clean up that wound of yours." He added. I nodded feebly, rolling over so he could get better access. "Um, you're going to have to roll your sleeve up, Bella." He told me from the bathroom. Instead of taking the time, I just hoisted my shirt up over my head, letting it fall to the floor and laying my arm out for him to mend. I heard him walk in, his footsteps paused all of a sudden. I was about to ask him what was wrong before he started walking to me again, kneeling down beside me, I assumed. I could feel the warmth of a wet cloth against my skin. "Mmm." I hummed. The cloth moved over the gash. I gasped, wincing, jerking my arm away. "Sorry," I murmured, slightly more awake. "Shh, it's okay. I won't take long." Edward said, dabbing again. I could feel something wrap around my forearm. A bandage. I got a sickening wave of déjà vu. I gasped, sitting all the way up in bed. Edward looked startled. "What's wrong, Bella? Did I hurt you?" he asked anxiously. I shook my head, running a hand through my hair. "Nothing. Just—this all feels too familiar." I said weakly, motioning with my good hand to my injured arm. I saw Edward's jaw tighten, his eyes darken at the memory and the self loathe that layered thickly across his features. "Hey, you're finished right?" He nodded. "Well, come on then." I said, patting the other side of the bed. He did that crooked smile of his and nodded. I lay back down as he did next to me. I stared at him for a while, before my eyes started to get droopy. He stood up then, gathering me up with him, pulling back the blankets then setting me down. This was way too familiar. I think Edward noticed the difference in my breathing and heart beat. I clutched at his shirt, hoping to hold myself there forever. I rolled over on top of him. He looked surprised and nervous. I was straddling his hips, my hands on his chest. This wasn't meant to be at all sexual...but... I stared into his eyes. He stared back. "Things will be different from now on." I stated, clearly. Edward nodded, it seemed he didn't have the inclination to disagree with me. Not in this...vulnerable position. I had just discovered my new weapon. I tried to keep from smiling, as this was a serious issue. I was extremely aware of his hands on my hips. "I will never leave you again." He promised. I smiled. "I know. I just get that same sensation of what I felt when you did whenever something reminds me of it." He watched me with sad eyes. "I wish I could take it all away." He whispered. "You can." I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. My body was flat against his, I could feel every plane of his chest beneath mine. My hands glided down his torso. Our lips moving feverishly against one another. He rolled me over so he was on top of me. He pulled my leg up to his hip. My tongue darted into his mouth. He groaned and slowed down. Our breathing was ragged, my skin was flushed and I wanted so badly to do that again. "Sweetheart, if you do that again, I'm not sure I'd be able to stop...or have the inclination to." He smiled darkly. "Which is why we have boundaries." I rolled my eyes. He put his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I put my arm on his shoulder—decided it was too familiar—then put it over his arm that was around me instead. He kissed my forehead, tucked the blanket closer then started humming my lullaby. I fell asleep, a tear of pure bliss running down my cheek.

**I am awake at 12am. I hope I get some reviews peoples. I need reviews if I'm going to keep writing. If you have any suggestions for how you want the story to go or of a POV I should do. Just let me know! R&R peoples of you want more!**


	8. EPOVNightmares

I held Bella as she slept soundly. She hardly moved at all, except for her lips—when they were talking. I had to bite my fist to keep from laughing out loud. She said the oddest things when she was exhausted. Along with my name, she also said things like _tea kettle_, _don't put the dishes in the laundry closet_, and my personal favourite, _Edward, don't bite the dog._ That was priceless. But the thing I enjoyed most was listening to her say she loved me. I watched her peaceful face in the dark, her breathing slow and even, her arm still on top of mine. "I love you, Edward." She murmured. I stared, shocked. I knew she had said it to me countless times that day, but hearing it while she was unconscious meant there was no thought filter in her brain. She was saying it, and it was completely true.

I smiled, closing my eyes and tightening my arm around her. I thought about what Bella had done in my absence. She hadn't told me much; I knew it was an extremely sensitive topic, as it was for both of us. But I told her what I did, so it was only fair. What I most resented was that she had to find the refuge of a werewolf to take my place. She chose a werewolf for _protection!_ So far, he had done quite the opposite.

I wished I could do something about that. But if I did, it would only drive Bella away from me. There was no way I would let either of us suffer that again. I couldn't bear being without her anymore than she could breathe underwater—like Bella had earlier put it. It went against nature, against physics, against biology for us to be apart, thats why I couldn't do it. I sighed, it's why she couldn't do it, couldn't bear life anymore. I winced, rubbing my hand on her back, reassuring myself she was still there. There was also another issue that may come up later. The treaty being broken—on my part.

I would not and will not let my family or Bella suffer the consequences. If they wanted a war—that is if they ever find out—I will not begrudge them a fair fight. But nobody else will be dragged into it. So far, I hoped they never found out. I didn't want to leave Bella, possibly to run back in the arms of Jacob. Unstable, childish werewolves. If I was certain Bella would be nothing but safe and happy with him, I would be more comfortable...a little. But he wasn't. I sighed again, facing a conundrum. I pursed my lips exploring other trains of thought. School. I may still be able to get back into my old schedule—into the same classes as Bella, I smiled. She was always astonished with what I could get done for me with just a bat of my eyes. I frowned, what a girly habit—Bella stirred then. I looked down. She was flinching, twitching her fingers. Her face screwed up into a frown. Her mouth opened, her bottom lip trembled. I kept watching.

She gasped. "Jake! Get off!" she cried, sitting upright in bed. I tried extremely hard not to show the anger that I felt on my face. So I kept it as soft and concerned as I could. I caressed her cheek in my hand. "Bella, shh. It's okay. It was just a dream." I soothed her. She sobbed into my shoulder. "I'm sorry—" "Do not apologize, please. If you want Jacob to live, then please do not apologize." I said, cradling her against my chest. She sniffled then nodded. "Okay. I'm...All right." I half smiled, still rubbing her back. She fell asleep pretty fast after that, into a deeper sleep than before, less restless. This calmed my anger—partially.

The next day began with Charlie asking Bella how her previous day was. She shrugged, gave a thoughtful bite of her lip and said, "Oh, you know. Nothing_ spectacular_." I chuckled as I watched her face beam, through Charlie's mind. He didn't register that, though. I was still up in her bedroom. It was a Saturday, and that meant no school. So we had the entire day. I grinned at myself. Once Charlie's cruiser sped off down the street, I flew down the stairs.

"Nothing _spectacular_ going to happen today, either?" I asked teasingly. Bella turned around, I grin on her face and shrugged. "I don't suppose you have anything in mind?" I shook my head, then an idea came to mind. "Well, I'm sure Esme and Alice are dying to see you." Her eyes widened and lit up. She smiled so wide, ran up to me and kissed me. "Careful," I warned in between kisses. She smiled, not being careful at all. "You are the best." She whispered into my ear before kissing my neck. I rolled my eyes. "Can we go now?" she asked immediately. As an answer, I picked her up, and shifted her onto my back. "Oh, I wanted to ask you something, too." I looked at her from the corner of my eye. "What?" I asked cautiously. She bit her lip and I could hear her heart beat picking up. "Bella, please tell me." She sighed. "I want to go see Jacob today." I stiffened and let her go. She slid off my back. I turned to face her. "Why would you want to do that?" I asked.

"He's my friend. We still need to talk about what happened." I clenched my jaw, my lips pressing together. "Can't you call him?" I suggested. She narrowed her eyes at me. "It's perfectly safe, okay?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Bella, you saw what happened. He can get unstable. What if you say the wrong thing? What if he gets the wrong idea again?" I asked, grasping at straws. "Edward, he said he wasn't going to hurt me. I believe him. Why can't you? For just once? I have your cell phone. If something goes wrong, I will call you." I sighed. "Please Bella. Please, don't do this." I begged. She shook her head. "You are unbelievable. Edward, he promised. I know in my heart he wouldn't do it again. Don't you trust me?" I glared. "Of course I do. It's him I don't trust." She shook her head again. "You know what. Forget it." I brightened. "I'm going. Now. And since you can't come."

She shrugged. I stared at her, shocked, dumb-founded...hurt. "Bella! Wait!" I shouted. She jumped into her truck and sped off. I could have kept up and stopped her, but she would have found some other way to go anyway. So, instead of chasing her down and turning her back around, I followed her.

**REVIEWS PEOPLE. BE NICE!! :D THANKS HEAPS AND HEAPS FOR THE FAVOURITES AND STORY ALERTS. ANY OPINIONS OR SUGGESTIONS ARE VERY WELCOME. Much love 3**


End file.
